Tyler Bagwell
Tyler "T-Bag" Bagwell is a character role-played by 0Viking_. Background Tyler is a robber, murderer, and ex-member of the currently disbanded Harry's Gang, a large-scale but low-key weed dealing/cultivation operation. T-Bag's personality is very abrasive to most and he seems to never really be in a good mood, this is most likely due to his past endeavors and things he's witnessed or done. Early Life Tyler "T-Bag" Bagwell grew up in Sandy Shores, Blaine County and settled down with his wife Daisy Bagwell there. He and Daisy had 8 children, 7 of whom he doesn't remember their names. Since T-Bag had not finished high school and thus didn't obtain his diploma, he found it very hard to find legal employment and turned to crime to pay the bills and keep his 8 children alive. Harry's Gang Harry's Gang, at the time, was the largest and most under the radar weed gang in all of San Andreas. Being a part of Harry's Gang, T-Bag learned valuable skills that would carry into his criminal career, he learned about robbing, killing, kidnapping, how to evade police, and how to deal with the law. During his time in Harry's Gang, T-Bag had to kill his best friend in order to keep the gang safe as his best friend was bringing to much attention to the gang. T-Bag's stint in Harry's Gang '''lasted around a year. During this time, they refused to promote him up the ranks in the gang because, as they said, he was"too hot-headed" and would "go after anyone if they tried to pick a fight." T-Bag would also find himself fighting with others in the gang as they would always try to start fights with him. At one point it got so bad that, after they made a blood pact (perma pact), T-Bag planned on killing '''Finn, a member of the gang, setting up Jay to kill Denzel, another two members of the gang, and then finally killing Jay to make himself look like a hero but this plan never went through. The main member of the gang that T-Bag had a problem with was Sam. Sam '''betrayed the mainly weed-oriented gang by double-dipping and selling methamphetamines as they were worth almost double what weed was. T-Bag also planned on killing '''Sam and to this day will still go through with it if he believes Sam 'remembers T-Bag. As the gang began to break up, T-Bag spent most of his days drinking his sorrows away in and around the Yellow Jack Inn until he finally goes back into town to meet up with his old gang member 'Denzel. Recent Activities With all the skills and abilities he's gained through his early life of crime, T-Bag hopes he can continue his life of crime mainly under the radar but feels if he's caught he may go back to his old ways of being reckless and hotheaded. He usually tends to hang around Denzel and currently works for the HOA as the Sheriff of the Hills.Category:Male